Project Bravo (SYOC)
by PitchBlackStories
Summary: Lugia decides to set up his own show, through the process of begging, what else? But every show needs its contestants, and that's where you come in! Sign up here and now for the big chance of winning the grand prize of 1,000,000,000 Pokedollars! Spots are limited sign up now! SYOC Status: Open. Description and title will change when all characters are in.
1. Episode 0

**Hi, there! Glad to see ya here! As you can see, I'm doing one of these kind of stories. But letting you know ahead of time, this isn't my first time writing one of these. I've written some on this site before and wasn't proud of them. Not going to say who I was back then or where those old stories are, because that's all in the past! And if you try figure out who I was, I'll kill-!**

 **Anyways, I'm also in the process of writing a different Total Pokemon series, but all the characters I have in it are all original. It's still in progress, but I have been working on it a lot and I am proud of it and there's stuff I'm always adding and revising in it. It will be out eventually, but for the time being, I want to try my shot at writing an SYOC story again, because I want to see how I've improved on writing on writing others' characters and this is how I decided to do it.**

 **Let's hop right into this and get things started.**

* * *

Ah, the Hall of Origin. Home to the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon of this world and where all other Pokemon are forbidden to enter. A place where these Pokemon rest and relax from the rest of the world...and where they annoy Arceus about getting their own shows.

"Come on, Arceus" Lugia begged the Alpha Pokemon.

"For the last time, no!"

The Diving Pokemon got up and pouted. "But why not? Everyone else gets a show they get to run."

"Probably because I'm able to trust them whereas you almost drowned destroyed Olivine City with your Aeroblast."

"Come on, the past is in the past, lyrics by Frozen, I can handle something like this."

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

Lugia grunted and turned away. "Fine, but I hate doing this to you. Manaphy, it's time!" he called.

Said Pokemon made her way into the room. She had a wide smile on her face and a large pair of ear-muffs behind her.

A look a curiosity was on the God Pokemon's face. What had the two planned. "Manaphy...whatcha doin'?"

"Just holding up the end of a bargain" the Seafaring Pokemon said as she handing Lugia the ear-muffs. As he placed them on his head, he nodded, signaling Manaphy to do something. "Ok, in the words of Lugia, 'PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'!"

"Ah!" Arceus groaned. The sound of Manaphy loud, incessant shrieking was something any Legendary Pokemon feared. The whine echoed all through the room. It was painful to hear something so small be so ear-bleeding. At last, Arceus couldn't handle it. "Alright, alright fine! You got your show!"

Lugia smiled, clearly proud of himself. "Ok, Manaphy, you can stop now!"

"-AASssseee." She stopped screaming and smiled. "Ok." Then she grabbed Lugia by the ear and pulled him down to her level with a stern look on her face. "And if you tell anyone I broke Arceus' Fist Plate, I'll hurt you."

"Noted" Lugia gulped.

With that being said, Manaphy waltzed out, leaving the Alpha and Diving Pokemon alone.

"Well, now that everything is settled, I'll be on my way to set up the applications for the contestants to sign up."

Lugia was halted. "Not so fast! You need a co-host."

"A co-host?!" Lugia asked, appalled just by the word. "Why in the name of you would I need a co-host?!"

"So they can make sure you don't do incredibly stupid."

"But what about Thundurus?! He's got a show all to himself and he's probably too arrogant to even remember what he's doing!"

"Regardless of that horrible decision is that I made, you do need someone to assist you."

"Fuck's sake" he murmured. "Fine! But who am I going to work with? Thundurus is doing his own thing, Keldeo and Genesect have their show, Marshadow has that thing with the Sylveon, Mew is with Terrakion and Heatran, Victini retired, Raikou, Entei and Suicune are doing something, those three squawkers annoy me to death, Latias and Latios are preparing their own stuff, Celebi and Jirachi are trying to show up Victini and Mew, Shaymin is doing a thing with a Bellossom...I think, Palkia couldn't handle it, Cobalion would kill me if I went with Virizion, Big Ass Lion and Batgirl got the show with all those mons that got popular last year, no one likes Phione and frankly, Kyurem scares me."

"Mmm, yes, and I've got plans for Tornadus and Landorus and Giratina needs reconciling...what about Meloetta?"

"Too many songs."

"Lake trio?"

"Too condescending."

"Cosmog?"

"He won't stay in the bag!"

"Mewtwo?"

"He broods too much."

"For fuck's sake, what about Ho-oh?! After all, he's as vain and narcissistic as you! You'll fit perfectly together!"

Lugia wasn't listening, he had been look at his reflection in a mirror that he brought with him. He shifted his eyes toward Arceus after feeling her icy glare. "Hmm? What? I wasn't listening, I was just appreciating how good looking I am."

"Ugh, it's like working with Steven Wingull..." Just as a vein was about to pop out of her forehead, an idea came to her. With a grin plastered on her face face she spoke back to the Flying and Psychic type. "You know, I think I have just the mon for the job."

"Really? Who?"

"It's a surprise, just get to typing up your applications or whatever."

 **000**

Lugia was setting up the applications on his computer, smirking as confidence took over. "I can do the thing." He began typing.

"Hey, kids!"

"...I sound like pedophile when I put that."

"Hey, Juniors!"

"Too condescending..."

"Are you up to the thought of thrill and danger-filled challenges to win a big load of money? Of course you are! And if you aren't, then go die!"

"Whoa, that's too far, I have limits..."

"If you really do think you can do this, then join this reality TV Show, where you'll be broadcasted participating in challenges where you could possibly die! But, it's all worth it if you want to win the grand prize of 1,000,000,000 Pokedollars! Sign up now just by filling in the applications right here

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age (14-17):**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Personality (Don't be shy, tell us about yourself):**

 **History (Basically a little bit of your past):**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Secrets:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Other info:** **"**

"It's perfect" Lugia said, admiring his work. "Now to advertise and just wait for those sucker-der, I mean potentially awesome teens to join."

* * *

 **Am I ready for this? Yes I am. I'm going on vacation and I'll have lots of time to work on this while I'm there since I'm bringing my computer with me.**

 **The maximum OCs you can send in is 2 and the amount of competitors that are going to be competing is a secret. Also, send me them via PM, it'll be easier for to keep track of them since I keep track of all this stuff with Google Drive. I feel sorry guest reviewers though.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys will like what I'm going to bring and as always, enjoy yourselves and the story ahead.**

 **-Pitch Black out!**


	2. Update (Will be deleted eventually)

**This and all update chapters succeeding this one this one will be deleted once this gets rolling. Which will be a blessing for all reading this...mess.**

 **This was an awkward chapter to write so...fmwmfjwhrfjwhtjehrjehrjh!**

 **It's a good thing you guys aren't here because of what I write...oh wait...**

* * *

Lugia was in looked over his computer several times with bloodshot eyes as he continued watching Hamilton reenactments. "I have not slept in so many days and I do not regret it! I'm such trash."

"Lugia!" The Diver Pokemon blinked as he heard his name being called. With a groan, he paused his computer and left his room.

 **-000-**

"Good morning, Arceus," he said as he greeted his God with a yawn.

The Arceus quirked a brow before shortly lowering it. "It's five in the afternoon..."

"Oh, shit, I need to get back on a sleep schedule, like yesterday..." He shook his head to snap himself out of his little word. "Anyways, ya called me for something. What do ya need?"

"I need to know how your cast is going."

He darkened (What?! It's not like he can get any whiter!) and began to sweat. "Right...my, cast...I know what...er-who I..." he stammered as he darted his eyes away from his producer. He hadn't even gotten back to seeing how many were auditioning.

Arceus gave him a severe glare. "Have you even been keeping track of the number of who you're accepting?"

The diver winced and squinted. "Well...I mean..."

The Alpha Pokemon sighed with annoyance. "I'm really starting to regret letting you run your own show."

"Hang on, hold up!" Lugia said. "I'm on it! Besides, there aren't that many Pokemon that signed up for this show anyway..." he paused, realizing he wasn't making his situation for his show any better as he caught the unamused stare from his producer. "Which means it'll just be easier to go through!"

"Well, I'm gonna be honest, I don't actually care WHEN you get all your competitors in, just so long as you let me know when they ARE in."

"Y-yes, ma'am..."

 **-000-**

A few minutes had passed after Lugia returned to his room. He was looking over his computer again, scanning through all through all of the so called, 'worthy applicants'. On his screen was a document titled, " _The, quote, unquote, Lucky Ones_ ". Beneath it was a list of names, albeit _very_ short.

"Alright, for the boys, I've got, Javier the Zorua, Hunter the Houndoom, Hazel the Fennekin and Junior for the Litten. That's all fine and dandy!" He scrolled down the page to look at females. "Now girls of this are Julia the Glaceon, Wynne the Azurill, Sora the Staraptor and...Ravado the Sylveon! Which brings it to a grand total of eight competing contestants out of..." He caught a glance at a sticky with his ideal number of contestants. He winced harshly as he compared the small the number he currently had as to what he wanted.

He walked over to his bed and collapsed on it with a sigh. "This is gonna take a while. Now, what should I do in the time?"

"Hey, Lugi boy!"

The diver turned his head to find Ho-Oh in his doorway. What did he want? "Yeah, Ho-Oh? Whatever you need, it better be something that'll keep my mind busy from this whole show thing."

"I was just wondering if you wanna come with me to see friggin' Dear Evan Hansen with me!" the Rainbow Pokemon exclaimed as he flashed two tickets for the show!

"Bitch, hell yeah!"

* * *

 **Alright, time to talk.**

 **One of the things to note is that the name of this has changed to Project Bravo, because it's a working a name and I'm still spit-balling ideas in terms of names for this. Now you're probably thinking (or not because you don't care, which is fffffine!), "Pitch! Don't you know that Bravo is second in the Phonetic Alphabet? Why don't you learn to-" OK! That bit's done! The reason for it being named Project Bravo instead of Alpha, is because this is the secondary TP project I'll be working on whenever I have the time. Project Alpha is the primary one I'm working that will be posted here after I finish Project Bravo or when I quit it, whichever comes first.**

 **I also recently came up with the idea of Project Charlie, whose details will be spared because I don't want to work on it at this current time of having these two projects.**

 **Also, I've been putting off making this update chapter for a few days and it's all your guys' fault! I've been reading your guys' TP stories and they're too entertaining to click away from! Stop being so friggin' awesome at writing! (Jk, I love you guys, you're all awesome, so stay awesome. *Awkwardly smooches all ya*)**

 **Lastly, is the most important thing...who's your favorite Pokemon? Idk, I just needed to throw something in here. Mine's Buizel, because Buizel is the friggin' best and everyone who disagrees will have to di-!**


End file.
